


Known Facts

by TheWordsmithy



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWordsmithy/pseuds/TheWordsmithy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Arthur is a nervous, unhappy wreck and Ford is a touchy-feely cuddlebug. Sometimes, these states occur in both of them at the same time, but they fortunately resolve in a not-unpleasant way for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Known Facts

**Author's Note:**

> I actually write this quite some time ago but didn't realize I hadn't posted it until now. If there seems to be a disconnect between this and the stuff I've been posting more recently, this would be why.

It is a known fact that Ford Prefect is a tactile, touchy-feely man. If he likes someone, it will be very obvious through his physical interactions with them, with friendly arm-around-the-shoulder gestures for friends and more thorough cuddling for people for whom his affections were of a stronger, different kind. He has lately taken to directing his craving for physical touch onto Arthur Dent, a member of an ape-descended life form who is frequently seen in the company of Ford Prefect.

It is another known fact that Arthur Dent is an anxious, frequently-worried man. He worries about a lot of things, and now that the Earth is gone, having been blown up to make way for a bypass, he worries about that, too. He has lately taken to directing his worry and anxious thoughts onto Ford Prefect.

In the event that Ford’s cuddliness and Arthur’s anxiety coincide, Arthur will let Ford know how he feels, and Ford will try to console Arthur the best he can, hushing him and putting a hand on his shoulder, which becomes an arm around his shoulder, which becomes an arm around his waist, which becomes both arms around Arthur, holding him close and saying, “Everything will be alright” and “Don’t panic” and generally trying to be reassuring while exercising his need to touch. Oftentimes, in these events, Ford will end up stroking Arthur’s back or hair and kissing him gently on the face or top of the head – any part of his body that could be kissed and that would have a soothing effect on the upset human. Arthur does not mind these things; they make him feel reassured, which is good, and they make him feel loved, which is even better. Ford, who normally doesn’t care how his actions affect others as long as he gets what he wants, will be uncharacteristically happy at the fact that he has helped Arthur and allayed some of the worry and stress in the Earthman’s life.

It is a known fact that Ford Prefect and Arthur Dent love each other and when one is the mood for touching and cuddling and the other can’t get past his mood of nervous tension, the tendency of people who love each other to come to a meeting point between how they feel comes into play here, and these situations usually end up quite alright for both of them.


End file.
